


Sharing Sweat and Comfort

by TrekFaerie



Series: HanniKinkMeme [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Abigail sleeps over Will's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Sweat and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> you know that song that's like the one direction song but laughter. that's how i feel rn.
> 
> Gen, Will and Abigail, comfort: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2698039#cmt2698039

She sleeps there, some nights, when the hospital gets too overwhelming and she knows Hannibal will just bring her back the next day.

(The longest she’s ever stayed at Will’s house was a week, playing with his dogs and compulsively tidying up the place while he was out chasing serial killers. He brought home Chinese food one night and they watched sad foreign films until they were too tired to dream. It was the happiest day she’d had since her family had died.)

The only space in Will’s house that isn’t exclusively dog-territory is his bed, which is the excuse they use when she forgoes the couch and crawls under his sheets.

(She tried sleeping on the couch, the first night, but she just ended up having dreams about being a giant and swallowing girls whole and woke up in a cold sweat, screaming into a mutt’s thick coat. Said mutt had then corralled her into Will’s room, like it had known what she needed and where she needed to be. Will had been having nightmares, too.)

They both have a tendency to toss and turn, kick off the sheets and cocoon themselves in blankets, but it all seems to settle out into an awkward, spooning-like when they’re in the same bed.

(She had asked him once, over a breakfast of milk-less cereal and cold coffee, if she was going to wake up to a boner against her back one night. After they had cleaned the broken mug pieces off the floor, he had, in his stammering way, insisted that he didn’t feel that way about her, at all. That night, he asked her if she had meant anything by that; she just shrugged her shoulders and said she was starting to think she was a lesbian.)

They know it’s kind of weird-- a grown man and a teenage girl cuddling the night away, sharing sweat and comfort. She knew Alana wouldn’t approve; she knew Hannibal definitely wouldn’t. And Agent Crawford would see it as another sign of her obvious guilt. So, they keep it to themselves.

(One time, Alana showed up at Will’s house when Abigail was there. She hid under his bed until she left, mentally willing the dogs not to join her. They kissed. It was really weird.)

All to themselves.


End file.
